Twenty Questions
by ShilohHolmes
Summary: John and Sarah challenge Sherlock to a game of Twenty Questions. Written just for fun


**Hey guys:) I am sooooo sorry to anyone reading any of my unfinished stories, but I will try and update soon. I seem to have a small case of writers block, and I wrote this to be a fun little fic:) Please Review! Thanks! -Shiloh**

Twenty Questions

John Watson

I grinned at Sarah as she giggled across the table. Her light brown hair fell modestly around her shoulders, and her green eyes shined in the dim light created by a small lamp resting on the table in between us.

"This is really good, I can't believe that I haven't heard about this place before," Sarah grinned as she raised another piece of meat to her mouth. I nodded in agreement; also impressed by the small restaurant we had decided to dine at. Sherlock had recommended it, and I had expected it to be a shady establishment occupied by an interesting group of people. I hadn't expected the classy eatery we were now seated at.

Fancy wallpaper lined the cream colored walls, and an umpteen amount of paintings littered its surface. Sparkling, glass chandeliers were suspended on the roof, and unique pottery was displayed on diminutive marble tables. The décor reeked of class and elegance, making it the perfect place for a date.

"So, how is your cousin doing?" I queried. Sarah's older cousin had been involved in a car accident, and he had been released from the hospital yesterday. Sarah had taken the day off of work so she could help him get settled in at his home.

"Oh, he's doing great! He asked me to thank you for covering my shift," Sarah beamed at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

I was about to respond, when my phone vibrated loudly in my pocket. My eyes unconsciously shifted to my mobile device, but I refrained myself from answering it. I didn't want to be rude on the first normal date I had been able to accompany Sarah on.

"Who's it from? Sherlock?" Her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement, much to my surprise. After the case I had nicknamed the Blind Banker, I thought that Sarah would despise Sherlock and I. She had been kidnapped and almost killed as a result of one of Sherlock's "interesting" cases.

Much to my astonishment, Sarah reacted exactly opposite than the way I had expected. She referred to our experience as a terrifying, yet thrilling event that had opened her eyes to the world around her. She would often ask me about Sherlock and his cases at work, and I found out that she was a regular reader of my blog.

"I don't know, but I'll check," I responded, pulling my mobile out of my pocket. I slid open the keyboard, unlocking the screen. Sure enough, the world's only consulting detective had sent me a message.

"Bored," I read aloud, rolling my eyes. Sarah chuckled and took a sip of her water. "I'll just ignore him. He'll probably send me about nineteen more text, but he usually gives up after twenty messages with no response." I moved my hand towards my pocket to return my phone to its residence, when Sarah held her hand up to stop me.

"Actually, I have an idea. This could be fun!" A mischievous light filled her eyes, making her resemble a young school girl about to start a rumor. I placed my phone on the table, willing to listen to her plan.

"Have you two ever played twenty questions?"

"No, what is it?"

"A game that I think Sherlock might be good at. Plus, it might temporarily rid him of boredom. The game is simple, really. You and I think of a person, place, or thing, and Sherlock tries to figure it out by asking up too twenty questions. We can only give him brief answers such as yes, no, or I don't know."

"I'll ask him if he wants to play." I said as I texted him the details. Sarah nodded eagerly, excited for his reply. I was almost 100% sure that he would reject us, but it was worth a shot. I got my reply within seconds.

**Sure. I have nothing better to do. –SH**

I showed Sarah his reply and she smiled in delight. I could infer that she was eager to see if she could stump him. The more I thought about it, the more eager I became as well.

"What should we choose first?" I asked, unfamiliar with the game. Sarah looked up at the ceiling, pondering my query. Her eyes searched our table, until her gaze came to rest upon a specific object.

"How about a spoon?"

"A spoon?"

"Yes, a spoon,"

"It's worth a try," I smiled as I picked up my phone from the table. I quickly alerted Sherlock that we were prepared for his first question. Sarah and I both stared at the phone expectantly, until it finally vibrated.

**Sherlock: Is it alive?**

**Me: No**

**Sherlock: Is it useful in everyday life?**

**Me: Yes**

**Sherlock: Do I use it frequently?**

**Me: No**

**Sherlock: A spoon. Really, John, choose something a bit more challenging.**

Sarah and I stared at each other, gawking. How had he guessed correctly after receiving such a small amount of information? Sherlock Holmes never ceased to amaze me.

"How did he do that?" Sarah squealed, her eyes wide in awe.

"I have no idea," I admitted. A waiter arrived at our table to gather our empty plates.

"Let's try something else," Sarah prompted, her eyes rolled upwards towards the roof as she contemplated our next challenge. "How about a ruby?"

I nodded my approval, and continued my chat with Sherlock.

**Me: Amazing! Are you ready for the next one?**

**Sherlock: Whatever. Is it alive?**

**Me: No.**

**Sherlock: Is it useful in everyday life?**

**Me: No.**

**Sherlock: Is it a luxury item?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sherlock: Blue?**

**Me: No.**

**Sherlock: A ruby.**

Sarah and I burst out laughing. People began to stare at us, as the restaurant was a quiet one. My date's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and I suppressed a giggle.

"He is incredible!" Sarah whispered as she sipped her water. I felt myself smile for the umpteenth time this evening. I reached into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet, as we had finished our meals.

"I have one last idea," Sarah announced confidently. I placed my wallet on the table, curious as to what her final challenge would be.

"Himself. Sherlock Holmes, the Great Consulting Detective," I smiled at Sarah's determined expression.

**Me: Last time.**

**Sherlock: Fine. Is it alive?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sherlock: Human?**

**Me: More or less.**

**Sherlock: Male or Female?**

**Me: Male.**

**Sherlock: Idiot?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sherlock: Really John, you think of me as an idiot? How rude. **

"Wow," Was all that Sarah could manage to say. I stared at my phone in disbelief. Although it wasn't a revolutionary accomplishment, I was astounded at how my friend had managed to guess precisely what we had been thinking about. But tonight wasn't about Sherlock, it was about Sarah.

I pushed myself up out of my chair, and walked over to where she was sitting. I placed my hands on her shoulders and planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"While my flat mate is incredibly fascinating, tonight I would like to direct my attention to you," I attempted to use my sweetest voice, and it seemed to be working. Sarah raised her hand to stroke the back of my hair.

"I'll pay for our meal and we can get out of here," I whispered in her ear as I helped her out of her chair. We walked side by side to the counter to pay the bill. I reached into my back pocket to grab my wallet, when the young man at the counter spoke.

"Are you Mr. John Watson?" He asked. I nodded my head, confused. Maybe he read my blog.

"Don't worry about paying your bill, the gentleman over there has already taken care of it," He smiled as he gestured towards a solitary figure seated at the table directly to the left of the one we had been seated at. I gasped when I recognized the long dark coat.

"Is that-" I stopped Sarah mid-sentence with a nod.

Sherlock Holmes stopped eating when he realized that we were staring at us. He flashed us a knowing smile accompanied by a curt wave. I heard Sarah stifle a laugh from behind me.

Sherlock Holmes hadn't been sitting next to us the entire time, and I hadn't noticed. He had heard our entire conversation, including everything we said during twenty questions.

Sarah and I met eye contact, and we immediately rushed over to his table.

"How was your meal," Sherlock feigned interest. "Did you enjoy our game?"

"You are such a cheater."

**I hope everyone enjoyed it:) I'm sorry if it was stupid, but I did it for fun lol:) I would really appreciate it if you would review:) Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful day! (Oh and just incase anyone didn't get it, Sherlock overheard everything they said about the game. He didn't miraculously guess what they were thinking:) -Shiloh**


End file.
